Complete or Just Hollow
by HaremLover0147
Summary: When Yoruichi is sent on a mission to the Rukon and she finds a blond baby that has no one to care for him she takes pity on him and decides to raise him as her own. See how this decision will come back to bite her in the ass as she attempts to raise one Naruto Uzumaki the Heir to the shihōin and the Son of the Flash Goddess.


**Complete or just a Hollow, a Naruto and Bleach Crossover Story**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys and girls, I am back to writing and I hope to keep writing but we had another person leave and I got stuck dealing with their time, upside more money downside less free time. We finally hired someone to replace that person and hopefully they will put me back on my normal schedule, but I am only cautiously hopeful because the last time I was hopeful all kinds of hell broke loose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Bleach and will not be receiving any sort of payment for this fic.**

 **Summary: Have you ever wondered how children are born in the Seireitei, well it turns out that that is what a natural death is? Naruto died of old age and was reborn by a pair in the slums of the soul society, but after being abandoned at a young age he is found by Yoruichi while she is traveling to Kukaku's house. Feeling how strong his spiritual power is she decided to raise him in the Seireitei. Now Naruto, raised by the Flash Goddess and the undisputed prodigy of the 2** **nd** **division will grow up to be a great Shinigami, or will he ever get the chance? Naruto x Harem, 5 Girls planned, but may increase to seven.**

 **Chapter 1 A Hollow Baby's Crib**

Yoruichi's P.O.V.

Irritation, that was all that was going through her head at the moment, how this was so damn irritating she wondered as she kept speeding along on her way to the Rukon. She was on a mission from the Head Captain and while normally that would not be a big deal there was something about this mission that just rubbed her the wrong way. It may have just been that she was upset that she was the one that got dragged into this dumb mission, or the fact that Kisuke was supposed to come with her and at the last minute was somehow able to get out of it. Not even messing with her cute little bee before the mission made her feel any better, though she did get to assign her to do all of the captain's paperwork while she was on this indefinite mission. While it was true that she had been told that it would take her no more than a few days she figured that she could use some time away from the boring work load that came with being a captain.

Getting back on track she was sure that there was something more bothering her than just the fact that she was the one picked for this mission. For she noticed a few things that did not add up, the first being that she was the one sent, well not her herself, but the fact that a captain was being sent to the Rukon. There is very few reasons that a Shinigami captain would be sent to the Rukon, and Head Captain Yamamoto did not say any of the reasons that she is aware of a captain being needed. Normally the only reason that a captain would be sent is: the risk of a rebellion, the presence of several hollows, or the last reason being that one of the high seated Shinigami went rogue.

In the case of a rebellion she would have been given a location so that she would have a starting point to work with, or at least she would have been told how to deal with the rebels. If the case were hollows she would have been given the same information and also would have gone with a squad of some size to ensure that if something happened to her the rest of the Seireitei would be informed quickly. And if it had been a Shinigami going rogue she would have known, since it was custom that the captain of the squad be the one to bring them back, so the rogue Shinigami would have been someone in her squad. The only conclusion that she could come up with, although she still had her doubts about this theory, was that he knew that she was planning on making a trip to visit Kukaku soon and decided to have do a routine patrol. The main reason that she did not think that this was the case was the fact that Kisuke was told to go with her before the Head Captain gave him another assignment stating that 'Captain Yoruichi can handle this on her own.' If Kisuke was even considered to go with her it was not a simple patrol.

Something about this whole thing was just bothering her and what was worse was the fact that she did not know why it was bothering her, she just felt that there was something…off. Reaching the edge of the Rukon she slowed and donned the reishi dampening cloak that Kisuke had invented. While it was originally designed to allow Shinigami to sneak up on hollows there was an issue with the design, it would not only dampen but also throw your reishi into turmoil, this would cause the Shinigami wearing it to not be able to use Kido or Shikai. But for walking around the Rukon and not wanting to draw attention it was perfect, not only that it sealed the reishi but most of the inhabitants of the Rukon knew what a Shinigami wore.

Deciding to just walk around first before she began to ask any questions, she headed for the sushi shop that she found in one of her previous journeys to see Kukaku. She ordered her usual meal and sat away from the bar so that she could eat while keeping an eye on the entrance, after all without knowing what the mission is she should be extra cautious. While she was waiting on her order she suddenly felt a small amount of reishi that for a brief instant fluctuated into the range of a lower seated officer. The next moment the small force of pressure that she had felt was gone and it was like it had never been there to begin with, but she was sure that the pressure had been there for a moment and that the source was from around here.

Getting up and heading to the door she told the chef to hold the food for ten minutes and handed him half of the money for her meal, she learned a long time ago to not to pay full in the Rukon District until after she had received her goods in full. Stepping back out into the street she began to search for the source of the spiritual pressure that she had just sensed, but she was finding it to be more difficult to do than she expected. It was as if the spiritual pressure that she had been sensing had just vanished, but more than that she could have sworn that as it was rising it felt more and more like that of a hollow.

Just as she had decided to head back to the sushi bar she felt the pressure return, this time much closer; not waiting for it to vanish again she dropped her reishi dampening cloak and ran towards the source of the rising reishi. For the Goddess of Flash it did not take her long to located the source of the strange reishi, a small rundown home with holes all along the roof and walls. It looked like there was no one living inside this building or any of the buildings around it, perhaps the residences could instinctively tell that there was something inside that they feared. Not sure what would happen when she opened the door she prepared herself for the worst before she pushed the door open.

"What the," she whispered to herself as she took in the scene before her eyes. Laying in a small bundle of cloth was a young child no more than a few months old, it had blonde hair and pale skin that seemed to cling to the bones. Obviously the young baby was dying of starvation, and from the looks of the dust around the building had been left here all alone, she walked over and picked up the bundle of cloth and saw that he was naked underneath. "Poor kid, those people must have left you here to die."

She felt herself frozen as she stared at him, on the one hand she knew that she had a mission to complete, yet on the other hand she did not know what the details of the mission were so there was no way for her to complete it. Plus after feeling the reishi of the baby she was almost positive that he was the reason that the Head Captain had sent her to the Rukon District to begin with. That however left her with a second choice that was just as dangerous to the baby as the first or even more so, if the Head Captain wanted for her to eliminate the child due to his unusual reishi then taking him from the Rukon district would be taking him from a slow death to a swift execution.

Just as she was about to freeze her heart and leave the young child to his fate, all the while hoping that a kind soul would find him and save him, he turned his head and opened his eyes for the first time since she had seen him. They were the deepest pits of blue that she had ever seen, and even their sunken appearance could not hide the glow that shined in them.

*Sigh* "Alright kid, you win." She said this in a low voice but even though she said that she was running through idea after idea about how to take care of the young baby until he could learn to control his reishi. She couldn't take him to the Seireitei, at least not during a mission, and she had no idea where he would sleep or what he would eat. All these thoughts were bothering her but at the same time she did not care, what she saw in the boys eyes was the look of innocence and she wanted to keep that look alive.

' _Okay, if I take him into the Seireitei right now he would release his reishi and I would have 11 other captains to deal with. While I am sure that Kisuke would side with me, I am just as sure that Kurotsuchi would try to experiment on him, an d that is not going to happen while I am here. So not there, and even if I could take him there I would not have a way to care for him while I am busy with my captain duties.'_ She made sure to wrap the blonde bundle snuggly without having the blankets too tight as she left the 'should be condemned' building. _'Kukaku could probably take care of him but with her brother being a Shinigami it might put her in a bad situation as well.'_

Not having a better idea at the moment, and knowing that Kukaku had raised her younger brother in place of her absent mother and father she began to head to the last location that her friend lived at and hoped that she would either be there or somewhere close by. It was only after walking for close to thirty minutes that she realized that she had forgotten something very important.

"Damn it, I never got my sushi." Looking back at the baby in her arms who during their time walking had fallen asleep she gave him a playful glare. "You owe me some sushi you little fishcake. *Hmm* Fishcake. Naruto, my cute little fishcake, that is what you will be."

 **END**

 **AN: First I know that the line about 'you little fishcake' was weak but at the same time is that not very similar to how he really got his name. Jiraiya was eating ramen and he saw the fishcake in the bowl and decided that Naruto, which coincidently also meant Maelstrom. Moving on I want to say that the first few chapters will be Naruto's childhood and lack any kind of real action but when he gets into the academy that is where the real story starts. Also I am still considering names for Naruto's Zanpakuto, so if you want to suggest one leave a review and I will check to see if there is one that I like, the release phrase has already been made. Other than that enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
